Emerald Kisses
by keys-to-the-heart
Summary: based on the poem Lady of Shalott, and uses songs to base each chapter, read poem and you'll have somewhat plot line
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing, not the characters or the songs!!!!

Chapter One: Breaking The Habit

The cool breese filled the platform, she took in a deep breath, debating whether to face or to run. Fear poured over, the sweat dripping slowly, everything was a fuzz, as if time itseft was fastforwarding around her. Step by step toward the train seemed like an eternity, as though she was heading to her death, going back meant everything would unroll, come flooding back. Up her sleave she felt a drop of blood trickle down, she blinked, the pain took away all others, snapping a rubber band on her wrist she stepped up on the train and headed for hell.

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

"Why don't you shut up, you stole her, just admit it!"

"I didn't steal her, if you hadn't pleased her she would have come running."

"You were supposed to be my best friend, plus you were dating my sister while she was away!"

"She _has_ another boyfriend, and has this whole time, I was just a cover up."

"Then what about me?"

"Look I am sorry that it had to happen this way, but it did, jusat deal."

"I will not deal, friends don't do this to friends."

"And friends don't let girls get in the way of friendship."

"You were the one who let it get in the way Harry, you."

"Ron, can't we just... Hermione! Where have you been all summer?"

"Hermione it is so great to see you, now please tell Harry that he should never have stole Lavender from me."

"I did not steal her Ron!"

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That i'm the one confused

The bickering went on the whole ride, she sat in silence, they didn't notice, they didn't care, they just didn't. They arived, but not soon enough, the choclate frog she ate was coming up, runnign to the bathroom, no one noticed, no one cared. Slamming the door, she was breathing heavy, tears rising, heart thumping, and out it came, everything consumed from that day.

Getting off the train, the sun was gleaming and birds were chirping, something she once would have injoyed, but now, now nothing but a mere memery. There was at least an hour till the feast, that did not matter she was not going, no way in the fucking underworld. The austronamy tower was empty, of course it was, students would not start work yet, but that wasn't why she was there. Out from her purse she grabbed a razor and a bottle of rum, the daily process continuded, first the barffing, check, next the scream, then the swig and the cut.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuh."Deep breaths consumed her, no one heard, no one ever did, she is the quiet one, the nice one, the smart one, the never wrong doing one.

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Hiding in the shadows, she watched her class mates head down, down to happiness she would never feel again. The cut was taking forever to stop bleeding this time, she smiled, it took away the pain. It was time for the rest of process, the bath. One by one everyone cleared, she knew no one asked where she was, they wouldn't notice till they need notes or help, the painting was closing and she made a run for it, safely in. Getting in her bags she found was she needed, off to the baths.

The steam was raising, in went the bubbles, two emeralds, two blood stones, and four lime grass salt stick that she created, picking at her scabs three drops of blood fell into the water. Shedding her clothes she stepped in.

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

There she laid, soking in the sweat aromas, breathing in pieces of her soul again. She thought to herself, where was she in life? Good, evil, what is the difference, they are both fighting for what they think is right, what is right? Will either make life easier? Life, now there is a good question, do any of us really live, what does it mean to live? Why, why her, why there, why now?

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

As she dried words were formulating in her head, ones so familiar, but where? Clothes were on, hair up, contents packed, now to head back to her so called friends. The words were repeating in her head, no one noticed her walk in or up the stairs, grabbing her journal, the words wrote down, _But who hath seen wave her hand? Or at the casement seen her stand?_ Where are these from, doesn't matter anyways, not like she or anyone cared, she wouldn't ask, that would just start things up.

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause i'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

In bed she thought and decided that she needed to change, but not go back to her normal perky self, but she couldn't stay this bundled up self hurter anymore. This was it an all new Hermione, would she or anyone be ready, can she really change.

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Breaking the Habit

I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Sorry about typos, my computer recently crashed, so I no longer have spelling or grammer check, but I am trying to be really careful....


	2. Summer Of 69 Part One Dream

P.S. on disclaimer I don't own the poem either

Chapter Two: Summer of 69 Part One Dream

Deep in her slumbers the dream started again, like it did every night, the memory of the past summer. The same song had played through her head at this point, she wanted to wake, but knew that there was no use.

The plane ride was unbearable for Hermione, the only book she had brought on with her was finished over an hour ago, with about three left. before she had got on her parents gave her an early birthday present, because the rest would be late, she would be staying at her cousins all summer. At least until the normal week before term, where she would go and stay with Ron and Harry, they didn't even know she was leaving, she had wanted to make it look spontaneous to them.

There is was, her present, it was wrapped in pink rose paper with a white ribbon, it looking more like a wedding gift. She was going to wait, but the curiosity was nagging her. Trying to keep up her lady like qualities she opened it slowly, the package was rather large, and she couldn't even guess what it was, it almost looked like a broom.

"Huuhhh!" She gasped and kept looking away then back in astonishment. It was the most beautiful one she had ever seen, just how she wanted, she never even told them, just Courtney. A six string guitar, onyx black with lime green flames working their way up, with her name carved in with silver coloring.

I got my first real six-string

Bought it at the five-and-dime

Played it till my fingers bled

It was the summer of '69

The rest of the way she played, most people just sat and listened, she had real talent, none of her friends from school except for Ginny, Hermione wanted to keep a secret.

As she exited the plane, guitar in hand, she received many compliments, then spotted Courtney.

"Hey cheeka, oh, they got it for you?"

"Yeah, you were behind it?"

"Yep, besides you need it."

"Why?"

"Our band of course, Ginny made it here an hour ago, she is hanging all over Jay."

"Ginny?"

"Duhh, I wrote to her and explained that I was starting a bane, and invited her for the summer. Her parents seemed to think that you are some type of angel so they let her. Does no one really know what you are like?"

"I am only like that when you are around to be a bad influence."

"Yeah right, you were the one who started it all."  
"I am not admitting to anything."

Me and some guys from school

Had a band and we tried real hard

Jimmy quit and Jody got married

I shoulda known we'd never get far

They were not even into the band for a week when Matt quit to be with his stuck up girlfriend, and the only reason she didn't want him there was because of Hermione and they wouldn't let her in the band.

"I can't believe it, how are we going to get a new lead singer?" Court was venting, and throwing stuff around the room.

"How about Ginny?" Jay suggested.

"What, I will not sing!"

"I never even heard her sing, she is so quiet."

"Not anymore she's not, besides Jay has a great idea, she does have a beautiful voice."

"Hermione you are nuts."

"Shut up Ginny, I've heard you in here."

"Don't tell my girlfriend to shut up Chris."

"Girlfriend? Ron will kill the two of you, that is assuming Bill, Charlie, Fred and George don't hear about it first, they can all ap... get here in a jiffy."

"I know, that is why Harry is posing for me."

"Why?"

"Because I have something on him."

"Fine, either you sing or I tell the boys."  
"But Hermione!"

"Nope."

"Fine."

Oh when I look back now

That summer seemed to last forever

And if I had the choice

Ya - I'd always wanna be there

Those were the best days of my life

The group had a few gigs here and there, but the were mostly having fun, being normal teenagers, with ridiculous ambitions, that they knew would never happen. If Ginny and Hermione's parents had seen how they were living, especially without supervision, because Courtney's parents left before the girls arrived, they'd kill them. Playing music from noon till eight, going to the drive in and partying till three the next morning then waking up at noon, to begin all over.

Ginny had heard Hermione's stories, but never believed her, but now it was the happiest she'd ever seen her. Hermione had even started dating a real hottie named, Mark Darktanon who had recently moved there. He seemed nice but when people called him Dark Mark it really creeped Ginny right out, it had bothered Hermione, but then she didn't care.

Ain't no use in complainin'

When you got a job to do

Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in

And that's when I met you

Standin' on your Mamma's porch

You told me that you'd wait forever

Oh and when you held my hand

I knew that it was now or never

Those were the best days of my life

Back in the summer of '69

Mark was promising Hermione the world on a silver platter, and she was believing every word of it. He constantly bought her jewelry, roses and such, the perfect man, but yet something so strangely familiar. Looking into his eyes she was mesmerized.

Man we were killin' time

We were young and restless

We needed to unwind

I guess nothin' can last forever - forever, no

Not long after Hermione and Mark had been dating things started to change for the worst. She thought nothing of it at first, it was her fault after all, she wore her skirt to short, she stood to close to one of the guys in the band. But after the slapping went to punching and forceful sex she knew she needed to tell someone.

Looking back she wishes to have never met him.

And now the times are changin'

Look at everything that's come and gone

Sometimes when I play that old six-string

I think about ya wonder what went wrong

When she threatened to leave him, he said the he was sorry, and that was all it took, because she thought that she was in love.

"I'll never do it again, I promise. I love you." And there it was, those three small words, that made her cry, he loved her.

"I love you too."

Standin' on your Mamma's porch

You told me it would last forever

Oh the way you held my hand

I knew that it was now or never

Those were the best days of my life

Back in the summer of '69


End file.
